Tanushimi Tanushimi
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Johnny's had Kai in his mind for what feels like forever and he goes to Japan to let the boy know just how he feels!


A/N: Hey, so...I just got a real random idea for a Johnny/Kai fic. And decided to do it, it is one in the morning right now, I to be up in seven hours...I really am a idiot. :P Ah well.

Warnings: The usual, boy x boy/Yaoi any oocness. And I forgot how the conversation in the very first part went, terribly sorry. :( It has been a long time, if anyone does, let me know so I can edit it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, if I did, there would be yaoi. Bryan and Rei would most likely be in a relationship. ;D

Anyway, I will begin now!

_"If you want to battle Robert, you'll have to get through me first!"_

_"Huh! Well then, I'll face him!"_

_"No Tyson, I will!" _

_"Forget it! I'll battle him!"._

_"Let's see...Who should I fight first?...Ah..YOU! You've been standing to a distance this whole time, don't care about your teammates?"_

_"No thanks." _

_"KAI!" _

_"I'm not gonna waste my time on some brat"_

_"Hey! Don't walk away from me! Fight me!"_

_"For someone doesn't say much, he sure talks tough." "Yeah, and he's putting Johnny in his place." _

_"HEY!"_

_"Looks like someone skipped anger management class." _

_"Grr...Running away!" _

_"..."_

_"Fine, lets do this!" _

_"Kai! No!" _

_

* * *

_

Johnny pratically jumped up as he remembered that damn multi-hair colored enigma, who defeated him during that second. His dreams seemed to turn to Kai a lot these days. Some of them took on a not so innocent turn as well. He breathed heavily and growled, oh gosh darnit! "I've had enough of this!" he growled, he was going to take what he wanted, he didn't give a damn right now.

He got into his private jet, "Take me to Japan." Johnny told the driver, "To the Bladebreakers?" the man questioned, "Yeah, just go to the private run way we have there." he stated.

It didn't take too long before the scot got there. It was daytime to, and he walked towards the Blade Breakers, "Oh for peets sakes!" he growled as he knocked on the door a third time. Only to find Rei to be the one to answer it, stare at him a moment and.."Johnny!" he proclaimed, "Yeah, no duh sherlock. Kai around?" he asked, looking inside only to hear a couple of bangs and some..pots?..being broken, followed by..."I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WAHH!" "TYSON YOUR DEAD! I'VE DEALT WITH YOUR SORRY ASS LONG ENOUGH!" A few dishes later Kai stormed past Rei and Johnny, not giving either any apology or anything.

And...What was that green goo in his hair?

Johnny peered inside the dojo to see Tyson down on the ground unconcious, "And I think I'll take my leave, I dun wanna know. Have fun." he stated.

Quickly he followed after Kai, dang, for someone so small(even though he is over eighteen) he was really fast! "Oi, Kai!" ... No responce, "Don't ignore me!" he growled, grabbing the boys arm roughly. "Johnny? What the hell do you want?" he asked and his left eye twitched. "Well I came to talk to you, but I'd rather go somewhere more...private." he smirked, Kai wasn't to sure what to make of this smirk. Except that it was kinda...sexy...Mentally smacking himself, he couldn't believe his own stupidity. What was he thinking!

Johnny had called ahead and booked a hotel room, and booking the pool as well. So that no one else would be there. He planned on heading there first, since he heard it was hot, but then he got so anxious to see Kai he kinda skipped that and headed straight to Kai's. "Come on." he stated.

"And who says I'm going anywhere with you?" he asked. "I do, because I need to talk to you, and I'm not doing it in the middle of the street." he stated, grabbing Kai's hand, ignoring the jolts of electricity that ran up his spine, and almost, ALMOST not noticing Kai's light shiver. People believed Kai never showed emotions like these, well, if you looked close enough, he did. He was just really good at putting up a mask.

Johnny dragged Kai to the hotel and walked him up to his hotel room and pulled out a couple pair of boxers, "Get changed, quick." he commanded. "Why?" Kai asked looking at the trunks in his hands. "Because we're going for a swim." he stated. "That isn't private." Kai stated. "It is when you've booked the entire thing for yourself for the whole day." Johnny answered, and he could have sworn Kai said something like 'Damn, snooby rich, pains in the ass' or something like that. But he wasn't positive.

Kai walked into the bedroom, stripping his clothing and getting changed into the black and red silk swimming trunks. Walking back out to find Johnny changed and stretching a bit, he resisted a blush as he noticed just how well built the other was..."Kai? You ready? You sure took awhile." he stated. Kai almost slapped himself for starring, "Yeah, I'm ready." he stated, he needed to get these thoughts out of his head, someone like Johnny was unattainable for him.

Johnny walked towards the pool, opening the door for Kai, for the first time, being a gentleman. That was weird...Kai blinked but walked inside, he walked over to the pool and walked down the steps and leaning against a wall, it felt great, it was really hot outside, the water felt really good! "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Closing his eyes and moaning softly in bliss. Johnny licked his lips slightly and moved silently over to Kai, gripping the edge on either side of Kai and leaning close(but not touching) to Kai, "I want you." he stated huskily in Kai's ear, causing him to jump lightly and his eyes snap open, finding Johnny right there, standing over him. "Th-the hell are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm sayin' I want you, I want to fuck you, if you want me to be precise, I want to fuck ya so hard you'll pass out and feel it for weeks to come." he stated in a sexy voice. Kai blushed, "Wa-wait a minute! Y-you wh-" Kai stammered but was interuppted by surprisingly soft lips on his own and his crimson eyes clouded over and became half lidded and he quit struggling, "Shut up." Johnny stated as he pulled away and smirked, "If that's all I need to do, to turn you on, your in for one hell ova ride." he stated as he kneed Kai's rapidly hardening cock. "Damn, your sexy." Johnny muttered. Passionately kising Kai again. Kai moaning and flushing, "Ah!" he moaned as Johnny started down his neck. "Joh-Johnny..." he moaned in a way that went straight to Johnny's cock, Johnny bit Kai's neck and began to leave a mark, in the meantime he reached his hands into Kai's trunks and smirked. "Heh, you're sure easy to please." Johnny muttered into Kai's neck as Kai threw his head back, just barely missing the wall and pushing his hips towards Johnny. Johnny chuckled as he felt a liquid cover his hand and brought towards his lips and sucked on the liquid. "Mm, you taste good." he stated. Kai moaned. "J-johnny..." he muttered. "Hope you can handle more, cause we are finished yet." he stated. And attacked Kai's nipples, before running his tongue down Kai's body. Kai moaning and writhering under his touch, Johnny turned Kai around so he was facing the wall and pulled their trunks down, using the water as a natural lubricant and thrusting into Kai. "Ahhahaa...NngnnN! Jo-Johnny!" Kai moaned, in both pain and pleasure. Johnny held there, breathing deeply as he waited for Kai..."Mo-move.." Kai muttered and clenched around him tightly, Johnny moaned and thrusted inside Kai, at first slow, but soon moving extremely fast.

Soon they both released and they leaned against the wall, "Love ya, Kai." Johnny stated, "I love you too, Johnny." Kai replied and they snuggled. "But...We kinda made a mess." Kai blushed lightly, the water was a bit soiled, "Heh, We'll let them clean it up." he stated with a smirk. "Bu-" "It's not like we can, and besides I finally have you, I don't plan on letting go until I have to." he smirked, and Johnny set to his word, and Kai could certainly feel it for weeks to come.


End file.
